Rosalbius : Imperio!
by CocoaTea
Summary: Rose had no idea how she had accidentally invited a new kind of evil into Hogwarts. She will make amends, but not without Albus and Scorpius by her side, whether they liked it or not. A Weasley, a Potter and a Malfoy. Fate had in store for them a whole lot of trouble. How will their first year turn out? : SYOC OCs : Non-slash : Canon compliant : First year : On Hiatus :


_**Prologue**_

'Hecate, get that wand!'

It was supposed to be another typical shopping trip. And typical meant strolling alongside her master, guarding the girl she had been with since she had been a mewling kit while her mistress crosses out things on the shopping list. Hecate was not really expecting an adventure, but a certain accident now led her into the narrow streets of Knockturn Alley.

The black cat had barely caught up with the rolling wand when the streets abruptly grew more crowded. It had been hard enough to capture the wand when she had had a clear view; now she had to evade the many legs and flapping robes that obscured her path. She felt a sudden surge of irritation – it was not even her master's wand she was hunting.

If her master had not ordered her to get the stick, she would not be here. In fact, she had seen the wand jump out of its box and roll away down Knockturn Alley before her master did.

For a moment she thought she had lost the wand. It was nowhere in sight until a huge, hairy wizard almost landed on her. He had tripped on the wand, which was now back in sight. Hecate was back in the game. The wand was picking up speed, but so was she. She would not to lose it again.

Jaws opened, ready to grab the wand at any opportunity; Hecate turned a corner, only to the stick ricochet off wall and into an adjacent shop. _Great._

Hecate slowed, entering the shop cautiously. Some shop owners did not welcome random animals and she had enough experience with that. The state of the shop was even less welcoming. The shop was dimly lit, but it was not what bothered her. She could clearly see every inch of the shop; The assortments of bones, shattered glass from smashed displays, ominous objects everywhere on the floor – from shrunken heads to withered hands to blood-stained cards, rusty grails and scary-looking masks.

Suspicious.

Hecate tried not to give the objects too much attention as she scanned the room for the wand. Warily she moved further into the shop, careful not to step on any of the objects. They looked like they could be quite painful. It did not take long to spot the wand in a corner, sticking out like a sore thumb. It was the only thing that was new in the shop; everything in the surrounding area was dull and dusty. Slowly she approached it as if sneaking up on dinner, wondering if it, too, would try to run away.

11 inches. Sycamore. Dragon heartstring. Snapped in half.

While wondering which end of the wand should she save, a strange gold bug flew into sight and landed on the floor right in front of Hecate. A mechanical bug, with three sapphires on the edge of each wing, and an emerald on its head. Immediately, Hecate's focus changed. Overwhelmed with curiosity, she trapped the object in her paws, chewing on it like any other cat would.

Perhaps the object had feelings, for it got quite upset at the mistreatment. It shot itself into Hecate's mouth and plunged down her throat. The cat yowled in shock, unable to stop her natural reaction. This was the last straw. Hecate readied herself to flee, but before she could react, someone picked her up.

'Oh, my, my, my…' said the loveliest, yet most threatening, voice Hecate's ears had ever registered, '...what do we have here?'.

* * *

**Author's notes :  
**Disclaimer :  
Everything recognized as J.K. Rowling's belongs to her.  
Hecate and her mistress is the creation of FresianFire.  
And more interesting characters to come whose creators I will credit in further chapters. Without them, this story would never happen.  
While the insignificant rest belongs to me :)

I would also like to thank my beta, Kingsdaughter613, for the fantastic job that she does.

To creators, as I like to call those who have submitted their OCs for this story, I know it has been a while. Thank you for your contributions and for staying with me even after a long wait.

I've been busy with a lot of things since I started college. When I find myself time, I procrastinate to compensate for all the time spent being busy. Bad habit, I know. Anyhow, I am determined to finish this, but I can't promise when. Therefore I'm putting this story on another hiatus, that is for another few months, as I will be having a four months break from College starting September. So... yeah. Sorry. I know a "sorry" is not enough for making you guys wait for such a long time, and I should feel bad. And I do.

And to readers who stop by to give this a chance, I thank you too.

Do leave a review, I really appreciate them!


End file.
